Doctor who: The Doctor and the Rose
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (11/Rose) The Tardis is thrown through the void and into Pete's worlds, going undercover at a party to see the woman The Doctor loves might have worked if not for the arrival of an old enemy determined to upgrade the planet... Starting with Rose.


Doctor Who:

The Doctor and Rose

(I hope you enjoy this one-shot reunion story)

The Tardis was silent except the sound of the groaning and wheezing of the Tardis, The Doctor was sat on his seat reading, Clara had gone to bed in her bedroom on the Tardis… The Doctor straightened his bow tie as he got up and placed his book to the side before walking around the console flipping switches.

He had not talked about what was on his mind to Clara or anyone else for that matter, he was just interested in thinking on his own, he had not thought about Rose much since he had lost Amelia and Rory.

The Tardis console sparked catching the time lord's attention "What did you do that for?" he asked and began to walk around the console flipping switches.

"Doctor… what's going on?" Clara asked heading into the console room.

"The Tardis is picking up something strange in the time vortex" he replied continuing to flip switches until the Tardis began to lurch and throw them about console room as Clara and the doctor held on tight.

"Ok… now what's happening?" Clara yelled over the sound of the roaring and wheezing of the Tardis.

"We've collided with something in the Time Vortex… we're falling through the void!" the Doctor yelled out as he tried to stabilise the Tardis but to no avail as the cloister bell began to toll "Brace yourself… we're going to crash!" they were thrown to the ground hard as the Tardis landed hard.

"Urgh… what a cow" Clara complained and the Doctor looked to Clara while rubbing a piece of the console "Oi! Don't be mean to her"

"So where are we?" she asked as she brushed her clothes with her hands, straightening herself off.

"No idea… the scanners offline" the Doctor replied before looking between Clara then the door with a grin "Shall we?" he asked and she grinned back before following him down to the door.

"Geronimo" the Doctor said before exiting the Tardis with Clara close behind him.

Outside before them was London, Clara looked somewhat disappointed "Oh… I was hoping for some where a bit more… you know" she looked to the Doctor and frowned, his face supported a mixture of emotions but the main was fear.

"This is not possible" The Doctor muttered confused before grabbing her hand and running for to Tardis.

"Doctor… tell me, where are we?" Clara asked concerned.

"The last place I want to be" he replied looking to her with pained eyes.

"Doctor… please you're not making sense" Clara pleaded.

"Argh! The Tardis needs to recharge… we're stuck here for the time being" the Doctor tried to change the subject but Clara is relentless.

"Good… now please Doctor… sit down and tell me what scaring you" Clara looked to her friend placing a hand on his.

"This is not you're world… it's a parallel version 'Pete's world'" Clara remembered the Story of Rose Tyler being trapped here in Pete's world.

"Well… that's good right, you can see her" Clara grinned but the Doctor shook his head.

"I'm not the man she knows Clara… this is my 11th form, she only knows my tenth" The Doctor argued "Besides, she wouldn't want to see me, I left her on a beach with a clone" he shuddered at the memory 'Damn Meta-crisis' he thought to himself.

"Come on Doctor… would it be so bad for Rose to know you still remember her, that you still love her" Clara's voice struck his hearts and he shook his head "She knows how I feel" he muttered and Clara shook her head with a grim smile "Doctor… you never told her, sure the Meta-crisis clone version told her but you never did… that's all Rose wants, for you to finish the sentence" The Doctor looked to Clara and smiled "Saving me again huh Clara" she grinned "Always" she said with a shrug before grabbing his hand "Now… lets go get your Rose"

Tyler Mansion:

"Tony… be careful with that" the voice resonating around the Mansion of Jackie as one by one the guests arrived for the party, The Doctor did some research and found that the Torchwood Leaders Rose Tyler and John Smith saved the world from an Alien attack.

Standing in the treeline in the perimeter of the Tyler residence stood the Doctor and Clara, the guests began to fully enter and soon the party was in full swing.

"Ok so what do we do now" Clara asked and the Doctor Grinned taking a leaf out of his old playbook, removing the psychic paper from his pocket he looked to Clara "We'll have to be one of the kitchen staff" he said and she nodded as they headed into the Tardis to grab their costumes.

Inside:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to celebrate the heroic efforts of my daughter Rose Tyler and her Fiancé John Smith" everyone applauded as the Doctor and Clara circulated the guests with drinks and party food, the Doctor gazed to Rose who was standing with her fiancé and her family, Clara felt the sadness in the time lords eyes before heading off to the next room unnoticed followed by Clara.

As the party continued the Doctor and Clara were stood in the corner.

"So how'd we get here?" Clara asked and the Doctor shrugged before explaining it to her.

"There was… debris in the time vortex, probably some type of explosion but it weakened the walls of the universe so much that it made a hole big enough for things to fall through, we must have collided with that debris and fell out of the vortex, through the void and crashed here" the Doctor watched as Clara wrapped her mind around it.

"Ok but what was the debris, what caused this… explosion" she wondered.

"I don't know but whatever it was… it can't be good" he wandered off and Clara stood still wondering what was going to happen now.

The Attack:

The Doctor stood on the Patio looking at the moon over head and sighed thoughtfully but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of mechanical whirring and thumping of heavy footsteps that he recognised.

"Oh no" he ran back into the mansion in time to reach Clara but had no time to react when Cybermen barrelled their way through the windows and doors, memories of this happening before except these Cybermen were the upgraded versions from his universe and this Rose was with his Meta-crisis clone.

"You will surrender yourselves to the will of the Cybermen" The Cyber leader ordered the screaming guests as Pete positioned himself between his wife and child, Rose grabbed her gun and fired causing the Cyberman to yell in pain before coming to a halt "Upgrade in progress" Rose's eyes widened.

"Cyber Leader, status of the Dimensional tear is stable" the 2nd in command Cyberman informed Cyber leader.

"Cyber scanners picked up a secondary space vessel following us through the void" A Cyberman informed its leader, Clara looked to the Doctor who placed a hand on his forehead "I'm an idiot… they must have picked up the echo from when the Tardis collided with the debris" he groaned out silently so Rose and her family could not here him.

"What do we do?" Clara asked and the Doctor looked to her and whispered "We keep calm and I'll figure a way out of this without revealing myself to Rose and her family" he replied and she nodded.

"Commence upgrading key personnel, starting with her" the Cyber leader ordered pointing to Rose who was struggling to get away from the grasp of the Cyberman.

"There goes that plan" the Doctor quickly changed his plans and he walked to the door blocking their way.

The Cybermen backed up and looked to the man "Alert! It is the Doctor!" the Cyberman released Rose who moved to the side eyeing the man in shock who did not deny who he was "That's me… hello" he said with a grin and waving his hand.

"You will be deleted!" the Cyber leader ordered and 2 Cybermen advanced.

"Ah before you do that… just answer some questions" they stopped and looked to him ready for his questions.

"Now… you created a tear in the fabric of reality by exploding 3 of your ships inside the time vortex… why?" he asked.

The Cyber leader replied "we need to upgrade, Cybermen will become superior"

"The Daleks say you're superior in one respect at the battle of Canary Wharf… you're better at dying" the Doctor said darkly remembering that day easily like it was yesterday.

"The Daleks are inferior… we will become superior throughout time and space" the leader replied.

"Well then… I better not waste any more time" the Doctor said as he span round and dived to the side as the Cyber leader fired his cannon.

Grabbing a decorative sword from the wall the Doctor readied himself "Clara… get to the Tardis and put this device into the console" he threw her a metal device much like a Cyberman tech.

"This better not send me home again, or I'll kill you" she warned as the Doctor readied himself.

"You will be deleted!" the Cyber leader yelled as he brought his arm down colliding with the Doctor's sword with a loud 'Clang' of steel.

Echoes of steel clashing together through-out the mansion as Rose and the guests watched as the Doctor battled his enemy with nothing but a sword in his hands, the Doctor grinned "Reminds me of fighting the Sycorax… except I was wearing those silly pyjama's" Rose giggled at the memory until the Doctor got knocked down onto his back but he got back to his feet.

Clara came back with the device flashing red and threw it to the Doctor "Cyber leader I'm going to give you one last chance!" he warned, his eyes blazing "you leave this planet, this universe and go home or I'll swear I'll flip this switch and you and you're Cybermen will be hit by an EMP burst"

"You would not use such a device" the leader said and the Doctor smirked "Just try me" he glared at the Cyber leader and soon the Cybermen began to move back "teleport" the Cybermen disappeared in a flash of light and the Doctor smiled "Thank Rassilon they didn't scan it… this is actually a squeaky button from the Tardis console" he laughed as he sat on the chair as Clara walked over to him "you ok?" she asked and the Doctor smiled "a little bruised is all" he replied.

Rose walked forward towards the new man and whispered "Doctor" her voice shaky as the Doctor looked at her with a soft grin "Hello Rose" he stood up and walked over to her, she looked into his eyes needing to see it herself and there it was, the eyes of the man she loved… without a second thought she launched herself into his arms sobbing, The Doctor held her as tight as possible not wanting to let go of her for anything.

The full words:

When the Tardis was ready to leave the Doctor was preparing her as Clara said goodbye to the others as Rose looked ready to break down into tears again, the Doctor came back out and everyone left Rose and the Doctor to have their final goodbye.

Clara gave the Doctor a look and whispered "Tell her" walked with the others.

"You would think we'd get used to this by now… the final goodbye" Rose laughed as tears slid their way down her cheeks.

"Rose Tyler… defender of the earth" The Doctor replied caressing her cheeks.

"I…" she knew he probably won't say it but she needed him to know that she still felt for him "I love you" she broke down and the Doctor grinned "Quite right too" she laughed but it came out as nothing more than a sob.

"I love you too" he said and she looked to him shocked… he said it to her, the actual words she wanted him to say for so long"

"Quite right too" she replied with a laugh and the Doctor Laughed too before he hugged her tight.

"I love you Rose Tyler" he whispered into her ears.

"I love you too my Doctor" she whispered

He turned away and went inside the Tardis, Clara hugged Rose tight and soon went inside to join the doctor "Rose" John smith looked to his fiancé and smiled "You still love him" he stated and she nodded her head.

"Then go with him" John urged her, Rose was confused but she had no time to give second thoughts, kissing his cheek she dived inside the Tardis just as it began to dematerialise into nothingness taking Rose Tyler with it.

As it should be:

Rose looked around at the Tardis and smiled… she was different but she was still beautiful to Rose Tyler, Clara looked to Rose in shock "Uh Doctor" she called and the Doctor poked his head up from behind the console causing Rose to giggle at the expression on his face when he saw her, giving him her smile placing her tongue between her teeth.

"Rose… the walls of the worlds, they closed now… you will never them again" he said bounding over to her.

"You asked me a question long ago Doctor" she reminded him and he remembered.

 _Flashback:_

 _"_ _How long you going to stay with me?" he asked._

 _"_ _Forever" she replied with a smile._

 _Flashback end:_

"Rose Tyler…" he was about to argue and Clara sighed "For crying out loud Doctor… you save the universe so many times, sacrificed so much… for once think of your own happiness and KISS THE GIRL!" she urged him and Rose pulled him tight into a passionate kiss.

The Doctor was taken by surprise and kissed her back with all he had for her and soon they were stumbling about "Ok Doctor that's enough" Clara smirked.

Doctor and Rose's kisses were growing more intense and Clara smirk dropped "Doctor… Rose" she tried but failed to get their attention as she watched them.

"Ok I'm going to my room… call me when you're both finished" she called over her shoulders leaving the couple behind her in the console room

Everything was as it should be.

(Hope you enjoyed)

Lycanboy666


End file.
